


Arnold Schwarzenegger and Gordon Ramsey’s Tragic Downfall [oneshot]

by Jaynelleelizabeth



Category: Arnold Schwarzenegger - Fandom, Gordon Ramsey
Genre: Cheating, M/M, cheetos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaynelleelizabeth/pseuds/Jaynelleelizabeth
Summary: Arnold cheated on Gordon with Donald





	Arnold Schwarzenegger and Gordon Ramsey’s Tragic Downfall [oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

> Boredom is a dangerous thing...

__Arnold sighed as Gordon slowly chopped up onions, a single onion induced tear ran down his face, "I just don't understand it, Arnold" Said Gordon, "What does Donald have that I don't?" Arnold sat quietly, unsure of what to say. "You can't even answer me, Can you?" , "I-I'm sorry" Arnold replied. Gordon gently lasted down the knife and turned to Arnold, "Do not apologize for something youre not sorry for", "Gordon, You know I love you" shouted Arnold. "You may love me, Arnold, but that didn't stop you from screwing Donald" Gordon retaliated. Arnold took a step towards Gordon, "Get out" whispered Gordon, "were done". Arnold was stunned as he walked out the door and made his way to the chopper. Who knew that one mistake could ruin everything, if only Arnold could have resisted Donald's hay like hair and Cheeto orange skin. Arnold regrets everything about that night, if only he could turn back time.


End file.
